


New-elle

by orphan_account



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Dark World Noelle, Gen, I don't know how to mark this as a series but it is, Kris is themself, how does ao3 work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kris and Susie follow through with their plans to visit the Dark World again. Noelle accidentally tags along for the ride. Kris is allowed to be them self again, and they can become actual friends with their new acquaintances. On top of all that, it seems a new antagonist has arisen.
Relationships: Kris/Susie (Deltarune), Noelle Holiday & Ralsei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	New-elle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellas. This is one of my first fics, so any and all criticism will be appreciated. 
> 
> also i wrote this at 6 am while sick and oh boy

Kris trotted into the classroom, awkward stares being directed towards him as he did. As per usual, he opted to ignore the stares and sat at his desk.  
They boorishly glanced outside the classroom window, their mind quickly wandering to the Dark World.  
He still had bitter feelings about his experience there, not having been in control.  
He managed a few knee-jerk reactions, but couldn’t muster up anything else against their possession.  
It was the first time they’d been possessed, but they had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last.  
Kris was ripped out of their thoughts when the mysterious purple (dragon? Horse? Kris wasn’t sure) busted her way into the classroom, rather nonchalantly, in contrast to the unnerved looks she was receiving.  
Reaching her seat after a couple of intimidating stomps, she sat, stretching her legs over her desk.  
Kris still didn’t know how to feel about Susie. They had to admit, they were still somewhat afraid around her, (though it was indiscernible because of the apathetic look constantly adorned on their face.)  
At the same time, it was clear that she’d put faith in them, and they had done the same. But it wasn’t really them that she’d put faith in, was it? It was the thing controlling them. Despite that, Kris felt that he should spend more time with Susie, so she could actually get to know them. After all, they’d actually been through a decent amount together, fighting a menacing king with apparently no regard for his son.  
Being snapped out of their thoughts and back into reality once again, they had caught Susie raising her hand, asking to use the bathroom.  
Though it was closer to demanding due to her intimidating demeanor. Once their scaly teacher had reluctantly given her approval, Susie shot Kris a look, signing to follow suit and come with her. Right.  
They were visiting the Dark World again. Following her lead, Kris rose their hand after a slight delay to not be suspicious. Alphys was slightly quicker to give approval, and Kris scoffed at it mentally.  
Stepping out into the hallway, Kris came face to face with the grape monster, a wild grin spread across her face.  
They noticed her bangs hung slightly farther back then usual, and it was easier to see the excitement in her eyes.  
  
“Ya ready to do this, Kris?” She asked, anticipation adorning her voice.  
  
A silent nod was all Kris offered, but she paid it no mind. Motioning for Kris to follow, she stuffed her hands in her pockets and fast-walked to the mysterious closet door.  
  
“You can do the honors,”  
  
Kris unintelligibly chuckled, and reached out to open the door. Both walked into the closet, darkness consuming their figures.  
But before they could shut the door, a girls’ voice called out to them from the hallway.  
  
“Wait!” Susie and Kris froze, then turned to the source of the voice.  
  
Unsurprisingly, it was Noelle.  
  
Susie grunted,“Whadya need?”  
  
“Oh, well uh… I needed to get some supplies for Mrs. Toriel,” She sputtered. “H-how about you guys?”  
  
“Oh. Uh…”  
  
Kris decided to come in with a save.,  
  
“We came to get chalk for Mrs. Alphys.” They blandly offered, voice smooth yet rough with dis-use.  
  
“O-Oh, I see…” Noelle said mindlessly.  
  
Truthfully she was caught off guard; getting even that much out of them was rare.Susie and Kris glanced at each other. Wordlessly, they decided to wait until she had gone to enter the Dark World, in concern of her seeing or being dragged along with them.  
  
“Geez, um, it’s really dark in there,” she said, “Do you guys know where the light switch is?”  
  
“Hell if I know,” Susie stated, “We couldn’t find it last time and this closets pretty damn big.”  
  
“H-Huh? I remember this closet being pretty small…” she trailed off. “Well, uh…”  
  
Susie shot a nervous glance at Kris. They needed to get her out of the closet. But it seems that was impossible, because as soon as Noelle stepped foot in the closet, they felt the ground being torn from their feet, as they were pulled down into the inky abyss.


End file.
